Legacy
by Livviegirl
Summary: After Marinette and Adrien get married, they have triplets. Now Master Fu wants to pass on the legacy. Emma, Hugo, and Levi become superheros, but how can they hide it from their parents; the former superheros.


School days were long and boring. Each of the Agrest's children though this at the same time. Twin telepathy was a thing, but it is even stronger between triplets. Emma rolled her eyes"I know right". She waves her had like she is talking to someone.

"I mean school is over in 10

minutes Emma."

"I know, but I just want to go home."

Emma looked behind her after hearing a snicker. The class stared at her and laughed.

"Am I interrupting something Ms. Agrest?"

Emma shook her head and faced front again. She could hear the whispers, but one in particular rubbed her the wrong way.

"She gets the craziness from her weird ass mother."

Emma stood up and walked to the person; a jock boy who was nothing but trouble.

"What did you just say?"

The class laughed.

" I didn't say anything. Are you hearing voices now in that crazy head of yours?"

Emma had had enough. She lifted her fist, but then heard her brother, Levi.

"Don't do it. Violence is not the answer"

Her other brother, Hugo chanted " Do it, Do it."

Today Hugo won. She punched him right in the nose. The boy fell out of his seat yelling," I think you broke my nose!"

The teacher turned around, grabbed Emma and sent her to the office.

"Hugo: 1, Levi:0"

Dinner that night was interesting. Of course, Emma's hit had to be so hard that she broke this stupid kids' nose.

"What did we tell you? Was it even for a good reason?" Adrien asked

Marinette didn't want her children caught or dealing out violence. Only for self protection or to help others, she always told her kids. Marinette looked at her stubborn daughter; she wouldn't tell why she had acted in violence.

" Was it in self defense or to help others?" Marinette asked.

Emma gave her one small nodded; not making eye contact. Adrien and Marinette made eye contact. They knew she was like both of them; equally yet more stubborn.

"What? The cat's got your tongue?" Emma questioned.

Adrien covered his mouth, keeping a laugh in.

She's a punner like me he thought.

"If you won't tell us then, we'll have to ask your brothers. Marinette and Adrien turned their heads to their sons. "Do any of you know what happened?"

Emma stared down her brothers and in her mind said" Don't either of you tell, I mean it."

"Did she do what she did in self defense or to help others?"

Levi nodded.

"Hmmmm..."

"What did she do...?"

Levi bit his nails, he couldn't keep secrets.

"Levi do you know what she did?"

Levi opened his mouth to say," Sh"

Both Emma and Hugo pushed his chair back, making him fall.

"Owwwww..." Levi yelled.

"You broke the code dude. We had to do it." Hugo whispered.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other; they were not getting anything out of their children.

"Go to bed, all of you, without dinner.

Hugo pushed Emma out of the room, as Levi trailed behind. Before he left her stopped, thinking about his consequences.

"She broke a jock's nose" He spat out.

"Why?" Asked Marinette surprised.

"That, I don't have the right to say"

And he left.

"She broke a Jock's nose?"

"That's not like her at all. It must have been for a good reason."

"There is no good reason for hurting someone"

Tikki and Plagg sit and listen to the conversation.

"I mean, I guess so."

"Should we go to the school and ask?"

"No!" Tikki interrupted.

"Then what should we do?"

"She talks in her sleep, She'll probably say it." Plagg replies

"I can listen tonight." Tikki volunteered

Tikki leaves and the couple looks at each other. Hopefully it wasn't to bad.

The next morning, Tikki reports back to Adrien.

"She was sticking up for Marinette."

"Why did she have to?"

Idk

Adrien leave the room worried. He walks down to the bakery they inherited from the Du-Pang Chang's.

He joined Marinette as they walked down the street to the Effiel Tower.

A few minutes later, the triplets woke up to see a old man in their living room. Emma screamed and ran into Levi, who dropped his books. Hugo protectively stood in front of his siblings.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Master Fu. I carry all the kwamis and your next in line for one. Will you except?"

Hugo loosened up and said yes, as well as Emma and Levi. Hugo walked up and Master Fu handed him a sweatband. Levi walked up and Master Fu gave him a new pair of glasses. Emma walked up and he gave her a earring for her cartilage. Each put them on and a kwami appeared. Levi's kwami was green and had nerdy glasses. Emma's was blue and had a tiny umbrella. Hugo's was orange and had a black backwards baseball hat on.

"Hi, I'm Apollo. It's nice to meet you Hugo." He smiles at the kwami who sits on Hugo's shoulder.

"Ohh my gosh! I got the prettiest girl ever. Emma right? Wait! I'm Cyra by the way."

Emma laughed and hugged the kwami. Levi in the other hand, was in shock and awe.

"I'm Cosmo. I'm are you okay?"

"Oh my god! Levi!"

Levi was not okay. His face turned blue.

"Levi! Levi! Hugo call 911!"

Hugo ran for a phone and called 911.

Emma ran downstairs as she heard her mother and father.

"Mom, It's it's Levi." Tears dropped down her face.

Adrien ran in front of Emma as Marinette held Emma.

"What happened to Levi?

" This guy just came and bam blue!"

"Blue?!"

"Yeah, Blue!"

Emma lead Marinette upstairs. The guy was gone.

"Hugo where did he go?"

"One minute there the next minute gone." Hugo said.

"The minute he left I wasn't blue anymore."

Adrien looked at his children.

"You thought that was the funniest joke ever. Using your brother as bait? Well it wasn't!" Adrien yelled.

Adrien never got mad. I mean never.

"Adrien, calm down. I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"Your each 15, grow up!"

He walked out of the room with Marinette following him. She calmed him down later.

The kwamis came out.

"We came to warn you about a akuma."

"There hasn't been an akuma since Ladybug and Cat Noir retired."

"All you need to say Hugo is flames out!"

"Emma you say let's splash!"

"Levi you say root out!"

They all say their lines and bam they are surrounded by a beam of light. Levi's is green. He is wearing a camouflage spandex suit with his face painted camouflage. Hugo's is orange. His orange spandex suit had different shades of orange and a flame mask. Emma had a multi-colored blue dress with blue leggings underneath. Her was in cute curls and blue bows in her hair. An umbrella matched the outfit. Each sibling looked at each other in disbelief. Then, their mother ran upstairs yelling for her kids.

"We can't let her see us!"

Hugo turned around and pulled a window open. He motioned them to get out. Emma jumped out and opened her umbrella; safely and slowly flying to the ground. Levi hesitated, but Hugo pushed him and Levi fell on Emma's umbrella; breaking his fall.

Hugo jumped and landed by using a web of fire.

"Kids?"

Marinette just saw the the open window.

"Adrien! They're gone!"

Adrien ran up stairs and said," Let's go search."

They ran out the door and saw three masked individuals. Their superhero instincts set in. They still watched as the girl punched the boy playfully in the arm.

"What are you doing?" The girl laughed leaning her weight on her umbrella.

"Being as dumb as you" the guy said.

She knees him in the gut and he grabbed his stomach. She then proceeded tolift up her umbrella and swing it over her and walk away. As the boy recovered, the other boy followed at the girl's motion. They all walked away and jumped on the roof.

"Come on" the girl complained.

She jumped off the roof and when they looked like she was going fall, she opened her umbrella and floated onto the ground.

"Always flawless!"

The couple noticed how confident she was.

"She reminds me of you when we were young."

"Oh shut up!"

They continued their search for their kids.

When the akuma attack was over Hugo, Levi and Emma jumped in and shouted a triumphant victory cheer. They came out of transformation. Marinette and Adrien walked up and into their room.

"Do you know what time it is?"

Hugo looks at the clock; 2:30

Emma yawns, it's no big deal"

Levi walks past their parents and into the other room. Hugo follows behind as Emma climbs into bed.

"Are we even taken seriously?"

"I guess not."

They leave the room and Cyra comes and lays by Emma's head.

"Did you know you 2nd generation superheroes?"

"No, what do you mean?"

"I mean, your parents were superheroes, but retired when they had you."

Emma sat up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the famous Ladybug and Cat Noir."

"That can't be!"

"You can find out yourself. Tikki and Plagg played with you guys as babies and when you got old enough to remember things, they hide them away. They still live here now, just go listen."

Emma got up and slowly and as quietly walked to her parents bedroom door. The creaking floor was so hard to avoid, but Emma had stayed up late planning routes to over hear conversations without the floor creaking much. She walked up to the door and the loudest creak sounded. She quick ran into the bathroom and hid behind the door.

"Adrien, who is it?"

"I don't see anyone?"

"Smell something; like Camembert."

The black shadow roamed out of the room and into the bathroom; sniffing all around. It comes up to the door and goes behind. Emma crouches down, moving the robes and Camembert fell out of her father's robe pocket and onto her head. "Oh no oh no!" The figure sat on her head and took no regard of her hair. It grabbed the Camembert and ate it with her hair strand.

"Ewwww. There is hair in this."

The door started to pull open and Emma backed up; falling into the shower. Emma moved to the corner, trying to hid her figure.

"Something moved in the shower."

"Shit!"

Emma waited for the right moment; when he father was about to look in. She watched as the curtain opened and her father's messy mop of blond hair half in. She jumps out as he pops his head in. Where to go? Emma sees the linen closet open, she jumps for the dirty pile of clothes and covers her self.

"Check the closet!"

Emma sure hated this thing. The shadow peeked in and Emma grabbed it and covering its mouth. She muffled them to a point where it stopped trying.

"Plagg?"

"He must of gone in here!"

Her father walked away and into his room. Emma pushed the door open and walked to her bedroom. She shut her door and dropped the thing on her bed.

"I told you!"

Cyra came out from her hiding spot and said hi to Plagg.

"Cyra?"

"In the flesh!"

Emma let the kwamis catch up as she walked around the room paceing.

"So, my dad is really Cat Noir? And my mom is Ladybug? I mean they dont seem like the type."

"Yes they are."

"I needed to see to believe."

Cyra and Plagg looked at each other.

"Transform in Cat Noir."

"What do I say?"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Okay... Plagg claws out!"

Emma transformed in a green light. She looked exactly like Cat Noir except for she had a skirt and leggings. Emma lifted up her window and used her Dad's staff to climb from roof to roof. News helicopters came around to videotape her and she hid. Unfortunately, she didn't hide in time because she had multiple pictures of her. What is her Dad going to think? Emma turns back to herself in an alleyway and ran home, climbing up the fire escape. She hears the News Channel.

"And now to our greatest news story tonight. Just a few minutes we says Cat Noir looking person running on the roof tops of Paris. It wasn't. At Noir though. It was a girl! Could this be one of Cat Noir's offsprings? Stay tuned for more!"

Emma heard a gasp and then...

"What the hell! Where is Plagg?!"

Her father opened the door and whispered for Plagg. Plagg flew out the window right before Adrien came into Emma's room. The fake sleeping Emma, listened as Plagg flew back in the window.

"Plagg! Who was that girl?!"

"Call down! I was looking for Camembert! She snagged me, that's all! You don't need to be jealous."

"Are you kidding me!"

Emma sat up and acted as if she was sleep talking; she does that a lot. Adrien saw and sat down by Emma.

"Emma go back to sleep."

"You know your really mean."

Adrien laughed.

"Yeah sorry."

"You know, you look like Cat Noir. The hair and you laugh at Cat puns. I mean your probably not the type though."

"Yeah. I guess I'm not."

"But if you were... then mom is Ladybug and the couple conspiracy theories were so right!"

"What if you were right what would you think? And why do you ask now?"

"I've had these weird dreams. I'm playing with a red and black animal thing in the living room and teasing a black thing with cheese and then it bit me. I'm a baby till 5 and then the rest their not there anymore. When I'm six in my dream, I miss them so much, but I don't know what or who I'm missing. It's just weird."

He looks at Emma with sadness.

"I also remember, crowds of people swarming us and Cat Noir had to take us on a rooftop or a creepy girl putting me, Hugo and Levi into a cage."

Her father stops her and starts to talk.

"Your 15 And you remember that?"

"Wait! That means it's all true!?"

Adrien sighed.

"Yes. I'm Cat Noir and your mother is Ladybug."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Emma rolled over and actually fell asleep. He father kissed her head and left, shouting the door behind him.

The next morning, Emma ate as if she didn't remember what had happened last night. He father only eyes her once when she whispered something to her brothers.

"Did you here about the girl dressed as Cat Noir last night?"

"That was awesome!"

"Well that girl was me."

Levi held in the water he was going to spit out. Hugo slapped his head and Levi spit it everywhere.

"Hugo!" Everyone in the room yelled.

Emma on the other hand was drenched in water and spit. Her hair was soaked and her outfit was sticking it her body.

"I will kill you later"

She got up to change. The long and angry walk up the stairs was squeaky as her sneakers were wet.

"Cyra, what do I wear?"

Cyra looked in her closet and pulled out a navy blue skirt with white polka dots and a white T-shirt.

"You have amazing taste Cyra. Thank you."

Cyra smiles and floated to a pillow on the bed. Emma quick changed and ran downstairs. Her parents were sitting and chatting normally, her brothers had left without her, and she walked to school. Little did she know she was going to meet someone new, someone who she'd be very good friends with.

Later, there was an akuma attack and the triplets were full speed ahead. Never had they faced someone so hard. Hugo held back the monster with his flames, Levi snuck to the robots hard drive, and Emma was in the hands of the robot. It threw her across the park and to her surprise, someone caught her. A boy with brown hair that is put in a fluffy side hairdo, green eyes, and a strong frame. He wore sunglasses that was telling him something and a scarlet red super suit; lightning bolt on his chest.

"Thanks." Emma managed to get out.

"Anytime."

Her gently put Emma on her feet and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to run you around the robot and you splash water when I tell you."

Emma nodded. As quick as a flash, the boy ran around the robot. Listen to him, she remembered.

"Okay, now!"

Emma through a bolt of water and it electrocuted the robot, killing the akuma butterfly. The boy stopped and Emma looked at him wildly.

"Wow."

"Nice to meet you too beautiful." The boy laughed.

Emma blushed," who are you?"

"The Bolt. And you?"

"Ummm... my name is the Vapor and they are Heath and green nature."

"Well, Vapor... I want to be on your team."

"Yes! I mean.. yes you can."

"Cool beans. See you soon Vapor."

Emma smiled at him as he ran away. Her brothers laughed and they ran home. Emma had no idea who that boy was but she liked him.

The next week the boy helped Emma again and the next week and the next week. They became really good friends like Cat Noir and Ladybug. They had been awarded bet heros and friends; getting a statue larger than Ladybugs and Cat Noirs. Emma had her umbrella up and was being dipped down by Bolt. They smiled at each other awkwardly. Emma looked at her brothers unhappy faces.

"I gotta go."

Emma followed her brothers.

"Hey wait up!"

She ran and caught up; putting her hand on Hugo's shoulder.

He slapped it away.

"Owwwww! What was that for!"


End file.
